


Ash Like Snow

by arrny



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, 건담 00 AU, 아동 학대 묘사 있음, 폭력 및 자해 묘사 있음, 하이유키
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 건담 더블오의 AU로 쓴 하이윳 중편. 눈 내리는 어느 날, 유키히로에게 자신을 H-0129라고 하는 아이가 찾아와 벌어지는 이야기.워닝에 표기한 대로 폭력적인 묘사 있음.





	1. Ash Like Snow(上)

아침부터 눈이다.

유키히로는 침대에 앉아 창문 너머의 풍경을 바라보았다. 수많은 눈송이들이 회색 하늘에서 떨어졌다. 하얀 조각들은 허공 속을 제멋대로 돌아다니다 황량한 들판으로 하나씩 내려앉았다. 무채색 풍경이 천천히 뒤덮였다. 모든 것을 자신의 색으로 물들여 버리면서 눈 조각들은 지독히도 담담했다. 조금 뒤면 온 세상은 하얀 빛 속에 잠길 것이다. 모든 것이 흔적 없이 묻혀있을 것이다. 아무것도 볼 수 없겠지, 그는 생각했다. 아무것도 없겠지.

유키히로는 침대에 누워 이불을 덮어썼다. 한숨 더 자고 싶었다. 어차피 이런 날은 밖에 나가지도 못했다. 그러나 똑똑하고 문을 두드리는 소리에 그는 다시 몸을 일으켰다. 이런 날에 누가…. 싫다, 유키히로는 한숨을 쉬며 문을 열었다.

“…안녕.”

그는 수줍은 듯이 말을 건네는 눈앞의 아이를 바라보았다. 꾀죄죄한 금발에 누더기 같은 옷을 입은 그 애는 아주 왜소했다. 유키히로는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“뭐냐.”

까만 눈동자가 조금 떨렸다. 유키히로의 위협적인 어조에 당황한 것 같았다. 너무 겁먹으면 대답도 안할 것 같아 유키히로는 태도를 누그러뜨렸다.

“너 누구야. 어디서 왔어?”

그러자 그 애는 생긋 웃어보였다. 그가 한결 차분해진 목소리로 답했다.

“난 H-0129. ‘건물’에서 왔어.”

뭐? 유키히로는 짜증이 났다. 어디서 미친 애가 와가지곤. 그는 문을 닫으려다 멈칫했다. 아까보다 굵어진 눈발이 보였다.

“야, 너. 오늘 잘 곳은 있냐?”

고개를 젓는 금발의 아이. 유키히로는 한숨을 쉬며 그를 집 안에 들였다.  
유키히로는 그 애에게 남은 감자스프를 주었다. 그는 배가 많이 고팠던 듯 허겁지겁 그것을 떠먹었다. 유키히로는 그 모습을 가만히 지켜보았다.

“근데, 넌 뭐라고 불러?”

별안간 그가 물었다.

“유키히로.”  
“유키히로? 으에, 이상해. 무슨 번호가 그래.”

이 자식 봐라. 유키히로는 언짢게 대꾸했다.

“번호가 아니라 이름이야. 그러는 넌 뭐라고?”  
“‘이름’? ‘이름’이 뭐야? 내 고유번호는 H-0129인데.”  
“장난하지 마. 말도 안 되는 소리를 하고 있어.”

그 애는 고개를 갸웃했다. 진심으로 이해가 안 된다는 표정이었다.

“하얀 옷을 입은 사람들이 그렇게 불렀어. 그리고 네 번호가 더 이상한데? 유키히로?”

유키히로는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 이름이 뭔지도 모르는 고아라니, 정말 귀찮은 일이 찾아온 것 같았다.

“유키히로, 유키히로.”

이상하다고 할 땐 언제고, 그 애는 곧 친근하게 그의 이름을 불러왔다.

“좀 닥쳐.”  
“유키히로가 내 이름 만들어줘.”  
“싫어. 내가 왜.”  
“만들어줘. 만들어주면 안 될까?”

그는 매달리는 눈빛으로 유키히로를 바라보았다. 안 지어주면 또 성가시게 할 기세였다. 유키히로는 마지못해 수긍했다. 이름… 뭐가 있더라. 그는 방 안을 둘러보았다. 바닥에 널브러진 책이 눈에 띄었다. 지킬 박사와 하이드.

“…하이드?”

그 애가 말한 번호인지 뭔지도 H로 시작했고… 뭐 대충 맞는 것 같았다.

“하이드? 그게 내 이름이야?”

맘에 든 건지 그는 계속 하이드, 하이드 하고 중얼거리기 시작했다.

“그래, 너. 어디서 왔다고?”  
“건물.”  
“아 그니까, 무슨, 어디 있는 건물이냐고.”  
“몰라. 그냥 하얀 옷 입은 사람들이 정신이 없기에 걸어 나왔어.”  
“나왔다고? 너 갇혀있었어?”  
“음…, 바깥 세계로 나와 본 적은 없었어.”

나와 본 적이 없었다니. 지금까지 많은 고아들을 만나봤지만 이런 경우는 처음이었다.

“지금까지 도망쳤어?”  
“응. 쭉 걸었어. 근데 ‘바깥 세계’는 너무 넓어서, 이제 뭐해야 할지 모르겠어.”

유키히로는 머리를 감싸 쥐었다. 어딘가 건물에 갇혀 살던 아무것도 모르는 녀석. 이런 녀석, 짐만 될 뿐이다. 자기 몸 하나 건사하기도 힘든 때다. 자신도 입에 풀칠하며 겨우 생활하고 있었다. 하지만 눈은 며칠 간 쭉 내릴 것 같았다. 이런 애는 하루도 못 버티고 얼어 죽을 것이다. 유키히로는 그를 바깥으로 내몰 정도로 매정하지 못했다. 할 수 없이 그는 하이드와 며칠만 같이 지내기로 했다.

 

하이드는 의외로 똑똑한 편이었다. 처음엔 그는 할 줄 아는 게 거의 없었다. ‘요리’나 ‘청소’란 개념 자체는 아예 몰랐다. 하지만 그는 유키히로가 가르쳐준 집안일을 금세 배워 해냈다. 딱 거기까지였다면 좋았을 거였다. 사실, 하이드는 아주 성가셨다. 자기가 모르는 물건의 이름을 일일이 물어오고, 유키히로는 무슨 색을 좋아하냐는 등의 쓸데없는 질문을 던지고, 무시하면 넌 왜 항상 부루퉁하냐며 핀잔까지 줬다. 게다가 고집은 또 엄청 세서, 아까 유키히로가 집을 나올 때 자기도 따라가겠다며 생떼 쓰는 걸 겨우 떼어놓고 나온 참이었다.  
뭐 그런 성가심 덩어리가 다 있지, 유키히로는 하이드 생각만으로도 머리가 복잡해져 미간을 주물렀다. 그런 그의 어깨에 누군가 손을 턱 올려놓았다.

“이봐, 꼬맹이. 손 좀 빨리 놀리시지.”  
“아, 네.”

감독관은 다시 손을 움직여 벽돌을 나르는 유키히로를 잠시 동안 바라보다 자리를 떴다.

유키히로는 건물 재건축을 돕는 일로 돈벌이를 했다. 아직 아이인 그는 많은 일을 하진 못했다. 시멘트를 바르고, 벽돌을 나르고 쌓는 정도였다. 그 일도 고되었지만 굶어죽지 않으려면 어쩔 수 없었다. 그는 묵묵히 일을 계속했다. 해가 지고 그날 하루의 일도 끝날 무렵, 유키히로의 작은 손은 거친 돌에 쓸려 이곳저곳 부어있었다. 그는 언 손을 주머니에 넣고 집을 향해 발걸음을 옮겼다. 해가 지자 찬바람이 더 강해진 것 같았다. 그는 하늘을 올려보았다. 낮에 잠깐 그쳤던 눈이 다시 내리고 있었다.

아주 어린 시절의 기억이 문득 떠올랐다. ‘유키히로’에서 ‘유키’는 엄마 고향에서는 눈이라는 뜻이야, 엄마는 다정한 목소리로 그렇게 말했다. 엄마는 눈을 좋아했다. 창가에 앉아 하얀 눈송이가 떨어져 내리는 걸 가만히 지켜보곤 했다. 그런 기억 때문인지 유키히로는 눈이 싫어진 뒤에도 이름을 쉽게 바꿀 수 없었다. 그는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 정말 싫다. 그는 조금 더 빨리 걸었다. 길이 미끄러워 쉽지 않았다. 그래도 그는 발목에 힘을 주며 악착같이 걸었다. 전쟁이라는 불길이 그의 삶을 휩쓴 후부터 지금까지 그가 그래왔던 것처럼.  
폐허가 된 마을을 지나 황폐한 들판 한 구석. 그가 머무는 집이 보였다. 피곤함이 몰려왔다. 그는 달음박질해 집으로 뛰어 들어갔다.

“윳키!”

문을 열자마자 달려온 작은 금발이 그를 폭 껴안았다. 순간 당황한 유키히로는 곧 그게 하이드란 걸 알았다.

“떨어져. 우리가 언제 이렇게 친했다고.”  
“우와, 너 엄청 차갑다. 빨리 이리 와서 내가 끓인 스프 먹어.”

유키히로가 무슨 반응을 하든 신경 쓰지도 않고 하이드는 그를 식탁으로 끌고 갔다. 식탁에는 벌써 스프 한 접시가 놓여 있었다. 유키히로는 가만히 하이드가 내준 스프를 바라보았다. 순간 아주 오래 전으로 돌아왔다는 착각이 들었다. 집에 오면 엄마가 맞아주고, 가족들과 같이 저녁 식사를 하고 있는 것 같았다. 오늘은 고기 요리가 없으니 동생이 투정부릴 것이다, 그는 생각했다.

“뭐해, 먹어.”

재촉하는 말에 그는 현실로 돌아왔다. 눈앞에 있는 사람은 식구들이 아니라 하이드였다. 그는 자신이 끓인 스프가 맛있을지, 걱정 반 기대 반인 표정으로 유키히로를 응시하고 있었다. 스프에서는 따뜻한 온기가 섞인 향이 났다. 그는 그것을 한 숟갈 떠먹었다.

“…괜찮네.”  
“그렇지? 맛있지?”

유키히로의 한마디에 하이드의 얼굴에 자신감이 차올랐다. 기분이 좋아진 하이드는 유키히로의 그릇에 스프를 더 부어주었다.

“더 먹어!”  
“바보 같기는.”

이 녀석과의 생활도 생각보다 괜찮을지도 모른다, 그는 생각했다.

 

 *

 

유키히로는 시장이 싫었다. 먼지 쌓인 더러운 바닥, 거기에 퍼질러져 물건을 파는 상인들, 부스러기라도 얻어 보려 구걸하는 거지들, 왁자지껄한 소리…… 전부 마음에 들지 않았다. 하지만 그런 것보다, 그는 시장 공기에서 맡아지는 치열한 삶의 열기가 제일 싫었다. 끊임없이 몸을 움직이며 살아보려 애쓰는 사람들은 바퀴벌레 같았다. 동족혐오일지도 몰랐다. 유키히로는 자신이 그들 중 하나란 사실을 믿고 싶지 않았다.

그래서 그는 최대한 빨리 빵을 파는 상인을 찾았다. 벽에 기대어 빵을 파는 아주머니가 눈에 띄었다. 그는 다가가 딱딱한 빵 덩어리 하나를 집어 들었다. 그리고 깨달았다. 그는 지금 혼자 살고 있지 않았다. 그는 한 덩어리를 더 집어 들었다. 아주머니는 옆의 친구와 이야기하느라 정신이 없었다. 그는 얼마냐고 물으려 했다.

“평생 갇혀 지내던 애들이라고?”  
“응, 진짜. 그렇게 키운 애들을 군인으로 썼대.”

갇혀 지내던 애들? 유키히로는 가만히 귀를 기울였다.

“내가 듣기로는, 거의 죽기 직전까지 약을 주사하고, 뇌수술도 시키고 했다나봐.”  
“불쌍한 것들. 어떻게 그렇게 실험쥐처럼 살았을까.”

그는 눈을 몇 번 깜빡였다. 설마 하이드가 그런 일을 당했을까. 어차피 출처없는 소문이었다. 그는 이상하게 동요되는 마음을 내리눌렀다. 그리고는 빵을 계산하고 돌아섰다.

그는 서둘러 걸었다. 시장에는 남의 물건을 훔치려는 사람이 많았기 때문이었다. 그는 과거엔 온전하고 아름다웠을 어느 담장의 흉측한 잔해를 따라 걷고 있었다. 저쪽 구석의 무너진 벽돌 사이에서 무언가 꿈틀거리는 게 보였다. 유키히로는 몸을 굳혔다. 누가 달려들어 빵을 뺏을지 모른다. 그는 걸음을 더 빨리 했다.

‘어…?’

유키히로는 멈칫했다. 벽돌 더미 아래서 나는 낑낑거리는 소리는 인간의 것이 아니었다. 그는 조심스레 다가갔다. 강아지였다. 눈을 겨우 뜬 누런 강아지가 꿈틀거리고 있었다. 어미의 모습은 눈에 띄지 않았다. 총을 맞았을지도 몰랐다. 혹은 굶주린 사람에게 잡아먹히거나. 어쩌면 폭격에서 살아남지 못했을 수도 있었다. 유키히로는 혼자가 된 강아지를 바라보았다. 살기위해 애처롭게 낑낑거리는 작은 생명체. 그 강아지에 누군가의 모습이 겹쳐보였다. 유키히로는 강아지를 품에 안았다.

 

“왔구나, 윳키!”

유키히로는 문을 열자마자 달려드는 하이드를 피했다.

“조심해, 멍청아.”

유키히로는 천천히 강아지를 방 안쪽에 내려놓았다.

“그게… 뭐야?”

“강아지. 혼자 있길래 데려왔어.”  
“‘강아지’가 뭐야?”

또 귀찮은 질문이다. 유키히로는 그냥 건성으로 데려온 강아지를 가리켰다.

“저거.”

하이드는 주저하며 강아지에게로 다가갔다. 쿡 찌르자 강아지가 낑 하며 반응했다. 탄성을 지르며 강아지를 관찰하기 시작하는 하이드를 뒤로 하고, 유키히로는 저녁 준비를 하기 시작했다. 한창 저녁 준비로 바쁜 유키히로에게 하이드가 강아지를 안고 다가왔다.

“윳키, 얘도 이름 주자. 추천 좀?”

딱딱한 빵을 자르던 유키히로는 대충 대답했다.

“아무거나 해. 아냐나 미샤나…”  
“미샤? 미샤 좋다.”

신이 난 하이드는 정신 사납게 조잘대기 시작했다.

“윳키, 이것 좀 봐! 털이 복슬복슬해! 어떻게 이렇게 작고 귀여울 수가 있어?”  
“네가 세 살짜리 애냐. 개 처음 보는 것처럼……”

유키히로는 말을 멈추었다. 시장에서 들은 대화가 떠올랐다. 정말 처음 보는 걸지도 모른다.

“저, 하이드. 너 강아지 본 적 없어?”  
“어? 응.”  
“‘동물’이 뭔진 알아?”  
“모르겠어. 그게 뭔데?”  
“그니까, 개나 고양이 같은…… 너 진짜 평생 동안 갇혀 있었어?”  
“그냥, 잘 모르겠어. 기억이 안나. ‘바깥 세계’가 있다는 얘기는 들어봤어.”  
“그 건물에서 뭐했는데?”  
“내 방에 있다가 흰 옷 입은 사람이 부르면 ‘연구실’ 가서 주사 같은 거 맞고 그랬어.”  
“연구실?”

시장에서 들은 이야기와 맞아 떨어지는 것 같아 유키히로는 놀랐다. 하이드는 아무렇지도 않게 말을 이었다.

“아, 거긴 그래도 좋았어. 가끔 딴 애들 만날 수 있었거든. ‘실험’은 별로였지만. 그건 좀 아팠어.”

아무래도 시장에서 들은 소문은 사실인 것 같았다. 유키히로는 전쟁에서 쓰기 위해 그렇게 키워진 아이들이 있단 게 여전히 믿기지 않았다.

“근데 어떻게 나왔어?”

“음, 어느 날 건물이 흔들렸어. 내 방문이 열려서 그냥 걸어 나왔어. 사람들이 정신이 없더라고. 헤매다 어떻게 바깥세상으로 나오니까 눈앞에 넓은 파란 천장이 있었어.”

하이드는 기쁜 듯이 눈을 반짝이며 말을 이었다. “난 ‘하늘’이 진짜 있을 줄 몰랐어.”

유키히로는 잠시 할 말을 잃었다. 하늘을 모르고 살았다니. 가족도, 친구도 없이 평생 갇혀 지냈다. 가슴 속을 무언가가 찡 하고 울렸다. 유키히로는 묘한 기분이 되어 하이드를 바라보았다.

“너 괜찮아?”  
“응? 무슨 말이야 갑자기. 아, 윳키! 미샤 잠들었어!”

유키히로는 다시 물어보려다 관두었다. 싫은 기억을 건드리는 걸지도 모른다. 그가 캐물어서 좋을 게 없었다. 어쨌거나 하이드는 밝게 지내니 다행이었다.

그는 고개를 돌려 강아지를 바라보았다. 웅크리고 잠든 모습이 귀여우면서도 한없이 연약해보였다. 이 애도 가족들 꿈을 꿀까. 유키히로는 이 홀로 남겨진 어린 생명을 보호해주고 싶었다. 그는 미샤가 꼭 살기를 바랐다.

 

 *

 

밝은 빛이 눈을 파고들었다. 커다란 손은 우악스럽게 그를 붙잡았다. 강한 악력이 아프다고 느낄 새도 없이, 팔을 찌르고 차가운 액체가 흘러들어왔다. 그의 안을 헤집는 액체가 역겨웠다. 약이 스며들고 조각조각 몸이 쪼개지는 느낌에 그는 허리를 뒤틀었다. 하얀 빛은 여전히 그를 지켜보고 있었다. 고통은 그를 점점 더 세게 죄어들었다. 어지럽다. 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다. 누군가가 꽉 막힌 비명을 지르고 있었다. 타오르는 아픔이 극에 달했을 때, 갑자기 주변 풍경이 바뀌었다. 실험실이 아니었다. 그곳은 아름다운 세계였다. 형용할 수 없을 만큼 아름답고 투명했다. 저 멀리서 한 아이가 미소 지었다. 아니, 두 아이인 것 같기도 했다. 그 아이들이 그에게 손짓했다.

하이드는 눈을 떴다. 그는 방 안을 둘러보았다. 유키히로는 벌써 일 나가고 없었다. 눈을 다시 감자 방금 꾼 꿈이 떠올랐다. 눈 시리게 하얀 빛. 온 몸을 헤집던 열기. 그를 지켜보는 하얀 빛. 하얀 빛. 하얀 빛 하얀 빛 하얀 빛. 그는 천장을 올려다보았다. 하얀 빛은 여전히 거기에 있었다. 그는 하얀 빛을 조용히 마주보았다. 어차피 아무것도 감추지 못한다. 빛이 피부를 꿰뚫고 들어왔다. 그의 모든 것이 낱낱이 파헤쳐졌다. 그는 그 기분을 그저 받아들였다. 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 오늘 실험은 뭐지, 그는 생각했다. 동시에 태평스런 생각을 하는 자신에게 혐오감이 치솟았다. 바보 같다. 여기는 실험실이 아니다. 그러나 그는 생각을 멈출 수 없었다. 주체할 수 없이 몸이 덜덜 떨렸다.

하이드는 침대 밑으로 후들거리는 손을 뻗어 굴러다니는 유리 조각 하나를 집어 들었다. 그리고 한 쪽 팔의 소매를 걷었다. 이미 많은 흉터가 있는 팔에 강하게 유리조각을 박아 넣었다. 날카로운 아픔과 함께 머리 위의 하얀 빛이 사라졌다. 익숙한 고통에 묘한 안도감이 들었다. 그는 박은 유리조각을 천천히 잡아 내렸다. 그는 작게 신음했다. 살이 찢기는 고통이 선명하게 느껴졌다. 하이드는 그 느낌을 온 감각으로 받아들였다. 생생한 고통은 모든 것을 잊게 해주었다. 끈적하고 붉은 피가 흘러내렸다. 그는 뜨겁다고 느껴질 정도로 따뜻한 이 액체가 좋았다. 그건 차갑게 그지없는 ‘건물’ 안에서 그가 유일하게 느낀 따뜻함이었다. 따뜻한 피로 젖은 팔을 쓸면서, 그는 꿈의 마지막 부분을 떠올렸다. 꿈에 나온 아이를 알고 있었다. 예전에 실험실에서 잠깐 마주친 아이였다. 그 애는 이제 이 세상에 없다, 그는 직감적으로 알았다. 꿈의 세계로 가버렸다. 아름답던 그 세계로. 그는 아까보다 세게 유리를 잡아 내렸다. 정신이 아찔해질 정도로 진하고 저릿한 고통이 팔에서부터 퍼져나갔다. 그는 본능적으로 알고 있었다. 여기서 조금만 더 깊게 박아 넣으면 그도 그 아이처럼 될 수 있을 터였다.  
갑자기 방 저쪽에서 낑낑 거리는 소리가 났다. 미샤다. 그는 유리조각을 내리누르던 것을 그만 두었다. 지금은 미샤를 보고 싶었다. 그는 미샤에게로 다가갔다. 미샤는 괴로운 듯이 낑낑대고 있었다.

“미샤, 왜 그래?”

어디가 아프기라도 한지, 걱정이 되었다. 그러나 하이드는 ‘강아지’에 대해 아무것도 몰랐고, 할 줄 아는 것도 없었다. 그는 그저 미샤의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

“미샤, 자자. 꿈속에선 안 아플 거야.”

그는 그렇게 중얼거리며 미샤를 계속 쓰다듬어주었다.

 

 *

 

하이드는 매우 들떠 있었다. 유키히로는 앞질러 뛰어가다 넘어지는 하이드를 보고는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 하긴, 얌전할 때가 있지도 않지.

유키히로는 건물 짓는 곳으로 일하러 가는 중이었다. 하이드와 함께. 유키히로는 며칠 간 계속되는 하이드의 매달림을 이길 수가 없었다. 자기도 데려가 달라며 쉴 새 없이 징징대는 하이드는 짜증나고 귀찮았다. 사실 바깥에서도 귀찮은 일을 만들 것 같지만…… 유키히로는 다시 한 번 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“야, 하이드!”

신기한 듯이 쌓인 눈을 꾹꾹 밟고 있던 하이드는 유키히로의 말에 쪼르르 뛰어왔다.

“왜, 윳키?”  
“너, 진짜 내가 일하는 동안 얌전히 있어라.”  
“응, 그럼.”

하이드는 생긋 웃었다. 유키히로는 불안한 마음을 지울 수 없었다.

하지만 유키히로의 걱정은 기우였다. 하이드는 정말로 얌전했다. 그는 조금 떨어진 곳에서 혼자 눈을 가지고 장난을 쳤다. 유키히로는 시멘트를 바르며 간간히 그 모습을 확인했다. 다섯 번째로 돌아봤을 때, 하이드가 보이지 않았다. 곧 유키히로는 다른 쪽에서 하이드를 발견했다. 그는 다른 일꾼에게 말을 걸고 있었다. 유키히로는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 왜 쓸데 없이 다른 사람과 엮이려 하는지 이해할 수가 없었다. 그는 다시 고개를 돌려 시멘트 바르는 일을 계속했다. 기분이 이상했다. 아무렇지도 않게 낮선 사람에게 다가가는 하이드. 하긴, 원래 하이드는 아무한테나 잘 치근대는 성격이었다. 유키히로와 처음 만났을 때에도 스스럼없이 그를 대했던 하이드였다. 저 녀석이라면 그러고도 남는데, 왠지 유키히로는 그 모습이 자꾸만 신경 쓰였다.

유키히로는 낮선 사람은 위험하다고 생각했다. 길을 가다 모르는 사람에게 음식을 뺏긴 적도 여러 번 있었고, 어쩌다 맞은 적도 있었다. 황폐해진 세상을 살아가는 사람들은 자신 밖에 생각하지 못했다. 살려면 자신만 생각해야 했다. 유키히로도 이해하고 있었다. 그 또한 자신만 생각했다. 그렇기에 그는 꼭 필요한 경우가 아니면 낮선 이에게 말을 걸지 않았다. 여기서 몇 달 동안 마주쳐온 일꾼들에게도 마찬가지였다. 할 필요성도 느끼지 못했다.

옆에서 조잘거리는 하이드의 목소리가 들려왔다. 쓸모없는 짓을, 그는 다시 한 번 그 쪽을 힐끗 바라보았다. 벌써 친해진 듯 이야기를 나누는 하이드는 매우 즐거워 보였다. 밝고 순수한, 정상적인 유키히로 또래의 아이 같았다. 유키히로는 입술을 깨물었다. 사실 마음 속 깊은 곳에서는 그도 알고 있었다. 그는 다만 두려울 뿐이었다. 언제부턴가 그는 다른 사람의 영역으로 들어가는 게 미치도록 두려웠다. 모르는 사람에게 그를 내보이는 것은 소름끼쳤다. 생각해보면 하이드와 어떻게 친해졌는지도 의문이었다. 하이드는 유키히로 또래였고, 유키히로처럼 고아였다. 게다가 갇혀 지내 아는 것도 없었다. 그런 것에서 어떤 동질감을 느꼈을 것이다. 하지만 지금, 살갑게 다른 이에게 다가서는 하이드는 한없이 낯설게 느껴졌다. 약간 들뜬 듯한 하이드의 목소리가 계속 들려왔다. 어차피 누구도 그와 같을 수는 없다. 유키히로는 그 소리를 애써 무시하며 벽돌 위에 시멘트를 치덕치덕 발랐다.

어느새 해가 지고 주위가 어두워지고 있었다. 감독관이 오늘 일이 끝났다고 일꾼들에게 알렸다.

“끝났어?”

하이드는 끝나자마자 그에게 달려왔다. 그 모습이 왠지 거슬렸다.

“…어. 가자.”

돌아가는 길, 유키히로는 성큼성큼 걸음을 옮겼다. 하이드와 나란히 걷고 싶은 기분이 아니었다.

“윳키, 같이 좀 가.”

하이드가 빨리 걷는 유키히로를 따라잡으며 말했다. 유키히로는 그를 무시했다.

“윳키.”

다가온 하이드는 유키히로의 손을 잡았다. 그런 그가 슬슬 짜증이 나기 시작했다.

“그렇게 좀 부르지 말라고. 친한 척 하지도 마.”

그를 떼어내려는 유키히로를 물끄러미 바라보며 하이드는 말했다.

“손 시려웠지? 엄청 추워 보이던데.”  
“…별로.”

유키히로는 시선을 피했다. 서로 친한 것처럼 굴어도 하이도도 결국 ‘낮선 이’중 하나였다. 타인은 타인일 뿐이다.  
그러나 그런 그의 생각에 반대라도 하듯이, 하이드는 잡은 손을 더 꼭 쥐었다.

“미안해, 윳키. 나 윳키가 그렇게 힘들게 일하는 줄 몰랐어.”  
“…….”  
“나랑 바꾸자고 할까 했는데, 윳키가 절대 방해하지 말라고 그래서…….”

진심어린 하이드의 목소리는 가슴으로 그대로 흘러들어왔다. 코끝이 찡하고 아렸다. 추위 때문일 것이다. 그는 그렇게 생각하려 했다. 하이드는 그와 다르다. 밝고, 사교적이고, 가족이 없는 슬픔도 몰랐다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 다정한 말의 울림은 너무나 크게 다가왔다. 한 순간 유키히로는 손을 뿌리치려는 시도를 그만두었다. 그는 동요했단 걸 숨기려 애쓰며 겨우 대답했다.

“……됐어. 네가 일 망치는 걸 보느니 내가 하는 게 낫지.”  
“유키히로도 참, 새침하기는.”  
“닥쳐.”

하이드는 배싯 웃으며 그와 맞잡은 손을 자신의 외투 주머니 안에 넣었다. 외투는 얇았고, 하이드의 손도 차가워서 그다지 따듯하진 않았다. 그래도 한 손인 것보단 두 손이 나았다. 그들은 잠시 동안 말없이 걸었다. 둘을 감싼 침묵은 편안했다.

“아, 윳키.”  
정적을 깨고 하이드가 말했다.  
“있지, ‘전쟁’이 뭐야?”  
“갑자기 왜?”  
“그냥 아까 어떤 아저씨랑 얘기하다 그런 말이 나와서. 그게 뭐야?”

전쟁. 많은 기억이 한꺼번에 떠올랐다. 엄마, 아빠, 집, 피난, 불꽃…… 수백 번이나 보았던 환상이 스쳐지나갔다. 그리움인지 안타까움인지 알 수 없는 감정이 그 속에서 새어나왔다. 마지막에 떠오르는 것은 항상 같았다. 하얀 조각들이었다. 그의 모든 것은 하얀 조각들로 부수어진다. 그리고 허공 속으로 날아간다.

유키히로는 눈을 질끈 감았다 떴다. 생각하고 싶지도 않았다. 그것은 한없이 잔인하고 냉혹했다. 그것 때문에 그렇게 너덜너덜해졌지만 그래도 그는 그것이 무엇인지 알 수 없었다. 무엇을 위해 그토록 싸우는지, 왜 알지도 못하는 싸움 때문에 그가 그렇게 찢겨야 했는지 유키히로는 전혀 이해가 가지 않았다. 그래서 그는 대답을 할 수 없었다.

“……모르겠어.”  
“그래.”

유키히로의 목소리가 떨린 것을 느낀 걸까. 하이드는 애매하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그럼, ‘죽는다’는 건 뭐야?”

그가 또 물었다.

“그건…”  
“내가 생각하는 게 맞나? 꿈 속 세계로 들어가는 거?”  
“뭐… 그런 거지.”

유키히로는 비유가 좀 이상하다고 느끼면서 고개를 끄덕였다.

“흠, 그렇구나.”

하이드는 잠시 생각에 잠긴 것처럼 보였다.

“나는 유키히로랑 같이 지내는 게 너무 행복해서, 지금 죽고 싶어.”  
“뭐?”  
“죽으면 좋을 것 같다고. 행복하니까 지금 꿈속으로 들어가 버리면 딱 좋잖아.”

평온하게 죽음을 이야기하는 그의 모습에 유키히로는 흠칫 몸을 굳혔다.

“…뭔 소리야. 행복한데 왜 죽어.”

그는 저도 모르게 가라앉은 목소리로 말했다.

“왜? 행복하니까 죽는 거잖아?”

하이드는 순수한 의문을 담은 표정으로 그를 올려보았다. 새까만 눈동자는 깨끗했다. 지나치게 깨끗해서, 순간 하이드가 하는 말이 다 맞는 말이라는 착각이 들 정도였다. 그러나 그는 곧 그의 눈앞에서 부수어지던 흰 조각을 떠올렸다. 싫다. 정말 싫었다. 하이드가 그렇게 되는 것은 물론, 자신이 그렇게 되어버리는 것도.

“그런 헛소리 하지 마.”

그는 으르렁거리며 말했다.

“너 내 앞에서 죽을 생각하지 마.”  
“그니까 왜?”

하이드가 다시 순진하게 되물었다. 유키히로는 갑자기 온 몸에 힘이 빠졌다. 왜 항상 혼자만 전전긍긍하고 절망해야 하는 걸까. 이런 기분은 지겨웠다.

“그냥, 하지 마.”

하이드는 갑자기 지친 목소리를 내는 유키히로를 가만히 바라보았다. 그는 그저 시선을 피했다. 유키히로는 집에 도착할 때까지 말없이 걸었다.


	2. Ash Like Snow (下)

유키히로는 잠이 오지 않았다. 달이 너무 밝았다. 그는 하이드가 깨지 않게 조심하며 침대에서 빠져나왔다.

그는 창가에 다가섰다. 눈앞에 보이는 풍경은 온통 하얬다. 비쩍 마른 나무들과 황폐한 들녘, 건물의 폐허까지 모든 것을 하얀 이불이 덮고 있었다. 달빛 아래 하얀 세상이 평화롭고 아름답게 빛났다. 정말로 아름다웠다. 눈을 싫어하는 유키히로조차 그렇게 느낄 정도였다. 그는 바깥 풍경을 멍하니 바라보다가 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 아까 하이드와 그런 대화를 나눈 뒤부터 머릿속이 복잡했다. 하이드는 이런 예쁜 풍경을 보면서도 죽고 싶다고 생각할까. 유키히로는 그를 이해할 수가 없었다. 어떻게 살았는데, 이상한 연구실을 빠져나왔는데 왜 그런 생각을 하는지. 그는 절대 이해할 수 없었다. 유키히로는 오로지 살려는 목적 하나만으로 버텨왔다. 하얗게 부수어지던 조각들은 너무 허무하다. 그는 자신이 그렇게 순식간에 부수어진다는 것을 참을 수가 없었다.

그런데 그렇게 아무렇지도 않게 죽고 싶다고 하다니, 유키히로는 이를 악물었다. 있을 수 없는 일이었다. 하이드는 정말 멍청하다.

“윳키.”

때마침 나직한 목소리가 그를 불렀다. 그의 등을 감싸는 따뜻한 온기가 느껴졌다.

“안 자고 뭐해?”

나직한 목소리는 언제나 그렇듯 따뜻했다. 기대고 싶다는 생각이 들 정도였다. 유키히로는 웃었다. 죽어버리고 싶다는 놈한테 기댄다니, 자신이 한심했다.

“넌 바보야.”

유키히로는 거칠게 하이드를 밀어냈다. 하이드가 놀란 눈으로 그를 쳐다보았다. 온기가 사라지자 방 안에 가득한 어둠이 더 깊게 느껴졌다. 유키히로는 차갑게 말했다.

“넌 멍청해. 죽고 싶다고? 그딴 말 함부로 하지 마. 그게 어떤 의미인줄 알아?”

쏘아붙이는 유키히로에게 놀란 하이드는 그를 가만히 바라보고 있었다.

“우리 엄마는 죽어서 이 예쁜 풍경도 못 본단 말이야. 근데 넌 뭐야… 넌 뭔데 그렇게 쉽게…….”

유키히로는 고개를 떨구었다. 간신히 익숙해졌던 상실감이 갑자기 크게 다가왔다. 그를 적셔오는 비참함에 머리가 어지러웠다.

“엄마는… 이런 것도 못 본단 말이야. 좋아하셨을 텐데…….”

유키히로의 목소리는 이제 거의 울먹임에 가까웠다. 유키히로는 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 다른 사람 앞에서 약한 모습을 보이는 것은 싫었다.

“그러니까 넌 진짜 멍청한 새끼야!”

유키히로는 그 모든 감정을 담아 하이드에게 소리쳤다. 이렇게까지 할 필요는 없다고 생각하면서도 그는 멈출 수 없었다.

하이드는 겁도 없이 그런 그에게 다가왔다. 다가와 다시 그를 안았다. 이번에는 하이드를 떨쳐낼 수 없었다. 둑이 터진 듯 가장 깊은 곳에 있던 감정이 쏟아져 나왔다. 유키히로는 몸을 떨었다.

“……괜찮아?”

“아니…”

어느새 시야가 흐릿해졌다. 뜨거운 액체가 볼을 타고 흐르는 것이 느껴졌다. 유키히로는 팔로 얼굴을 가렸다.

“나는 그냥…… 모르겠어. 예전엔 행복했는데. 근데 갑자기… 전쟁이란 게 일어났고, 난 혼자가 되었어.”

눈물이 느리게 그의 뺨을 적셔갔다.

“신발 끈이 풀어져서 잠깐 뒤쳐진 것뿐이었는데. 그리고 바로 뛰어가려 했어. 근데, 동생하고 엄마랑 아빠가 지나가던 다리에 뭔가 떨어졌어. 그리고…”

목구멍이 막히는 것 같은 느낌에 그는 말을 잠시 멈추었다.

“그리고 그냥 전부 터져버렸어. 내 앞에서.”

“…유키히로.”

“그 다음엔…… 하얀 재가 흩날렸어. 눈 같은 재가 온 사방을 뒤덮었어…. 다 재가 되어버렸다고.”

유키히로는 말하면서 그 사실에 다시 한 번 상처받았다. 격한 통증이 그를 흔들었다. 그는 왜 자신이 하이드에게 이야기를 하고 있는지 알 수 없었다. 하이드는 ‘전쟁’이나‘폭격’,‘재’가 무엇인지도 모르는 애였다. 유키히로가 무슨 말을 하는지 이해할 리가 없었다.

하이드는 아무 말도 하지 않고 그를 껴안고만 있었다. 그 묵직한 따뜻함에 눈물이 더 흘러넘쳤다. 혼자 지내야만 했던 지난 몇 년간이 떠올랐다.

“아무도… 신경을 안 써. 아무도 몰라…….”

뭔가 남은 사람이 아무도 없으니까, 유키히로는 속으로 덧붙였다. 사람들이 차갑고 거칠 수밖에 없는 이유를 그는 알고 있었다. 하지만 아는 것과 실제로 겪는 것은 달랐다. 혼자 지내며 꾹 눌러왔던 외로움이 터져 나왔다. 조용한 방 안에 그의 울음소리가 가득 찼다.

“나도… 그때 같이…… 죽어버렸다면… 좋았을 걸…….”

흐느낌 때문에 그는 띄엄띄엄 말을 이었다.

차라리 그 때 같이 죽어버렸다면 더없이 좋았을 것이다. 그는 가족들을 덮어버린 하얀 재가 소름끼치게 무서웠다. 죽음은 두려웠다. 그랬기에 그는 죽지 못했다. 살아보려 했다. 그렇지만 삶은 지독했다. 마치 그는 살지 말았어야 할 존재라고 말하는 것처럼. 어느 순간부터 그는 꼬물거리며 살려고 발악하는 자신이 한심스러웠다.

유키히로는 하이드가 두려웠다. 그는 아무렇지도 않게 유키히로의 곁을 떠나버릴 수 있을 것 같았다. 재로 변해 사라진 가족들처럼 그가 죽어버릴까 무서웠다. 한편으로 유키히로는 하이드가 부러웠다. 아무렇지도 않게 죽음을 말하고 선택할 수도 있는 그가 한없이 부러웠다.

“끝낼 수 있다면…… 좋았을 텐데…….”

그의 말이 달 아래 흩어졌다. 달빛은 하얬다. 안 그래도 뿌연 시야에 달빛까지 하얘 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 오로지 하이드가 다정하게 등을 쓸어주는 손길만 느낄 수 있었다.

“유키히로.”

나긋한 목소리가 그의 이름을 불렀다. 유키히로. 괜찮아, 울지 마 같은 말이 아닌 그냥 그의 이름. 단지 그것뿐인데, 그의 마음 한 구석이 아려왔다. 그냥 곁에 있어주는 누군가. 유키히로는 오랫동안 그런 존재를 바라고 있었다. 그는 하이드에게 기대어 울었다. 하이드는 눈물과 떨림이 그칠 때까지 그를 말없이 안아주었다.

 

그 날 이후 유키히로는 하이드에게 조금 더 솔직해졌다. 여전히 하이드가 두렵고 부러웠지만 그는 유일하게 유키히로가 기댈 수 있는 사람이었다. 기댈 수 있는 사람이 있다는 건 그 자체만으로도 유키히로에게 커다란 위안을 주었다.

어쩌면 쭉 이렇게 살지도 모른다, 일하고 돌아오는 길, 어두운 밤하늘을 바라보며 그는 생각했다. 하이드는 계속 그의 곁에 있고, 미샤도 자라서 큰 개가 되어 같이 가족처럼 살아갈 지도 모른다.

어느새 집에 도착한 유키히로는 문을 열었다. 건물 안의 온기가 그를 휘감았다.

“나 왔어. 뭐해, 하이드?”

하이드는 침대에 조용히 앉아있었다. 그의 품에는 미샤가 안겨있었다. 하이드가 고개를 들어 유키히로를 보더니 말했다.

“죽었어.”

유키히로는 하이드가 하는 말을 제대로 이해할 수 없었다. 이해하고 싶지도 않았다.

“말도…… 안돼.”

눈 앞이 흐려졌다. 이제 괜찮을 거라고 생각했는데. 그는 또 다시 소중한 이가 곁을 떠났단 사실을 견딜 수 없었다. 애써 붙잡은 마음 한 구석이 다시 무너져 내렸다. 그는 다리가 후들거려 서있을 수 없었다. 하이드가 충격으로 주저앉은 그에게 다가왔다.

 “미샤 처음부터 계속 아팠잖아. 애기였고.”

 “그래도……”

유키히로는 미샤가 죽었다는 게 믿기지 않았다. 미샤는 혼자였지만 같은 처지인 유키히로와 지내면 괜찮을 거라고 생각했다. 그는 미샤에게서 자신을 보았기 때문에 미샤가 죽었단 걸 더 믿을 수 없었다. 미샤나 자신이나 결국 외롭게 죽을 수밖에 없는 운명인 걸까. 절대 살 수 없는 거였을까. 깊은 절망감에 싸여 그는 울음을 터뜨렸다. 하이드가 그의 어깨를 토닥이며 위로했다. 자신의 울음소리에 묻혀 그 말은 잘 들리지 않았다.

“…괜찮아, 유키히로…… 미샤는 좋은데 갔어…… 목을 조를 때도… 편안한 표정이여서……그니까 괜찮아………”

유키히로는 울다가 머릿속으로 흘러들어오는 하이드의 말에 고개를 들었다.

“…뭐라고?”

“목 조를 때 되게 편한 표정이었다고.”

하이드가 생긋 웃으며 대답했다.

평온한 그의 말투와 미소에 유키히로는 머릿속이 마비된 듯 정상적인 사고를 할 수 없었다. 하이드가 미샤를?　설마. 농담도 그런 농담이 없었다. 저런 표정으로 강아지를 죽였다고 말할 사람은 없었다. 그는 이 실없는 농담에 한껏 소리 내어 웃고 싶은 충동이 들었다.

“…재밌네, 하이드.”

하이드가 무슨 말이냐는 듯 눈을 몇 번 깜빡였다. 커다랗고 새까만 눈동자는 더없이 진지했다. 빨려 들어갈 것 같은 까만 눈동자. 예전에도 생각한 적이 있었다. 저 눈동자는 지나치게 깨끗하다. 그 곳엔 아무것도 담긴 것이 없었다. 이성이 천천히 돌아왔다. 그는 저 깨끗한 눈으로 담담히 미샤를 바라보며 목을 졸랐을 것이다. 미샤가 발버둥을 치더라도 저 새까만 호수에는 파동 하나 일지 않았을 것이다. 소름이 온 몸을 훑고 지나갔다. 하이드는 미샤를 죽였다.

유키히로는 하이드를 밀치고 일어났다. 그는 여전히 영문을 모르고 고개를 갸웃했다. 순진한 표정을 보자 분노가 스멀스멀 올라왔다. 유키히로는 내뱉듯이 말했다.

“어떻게… 미샤를 죽일 수가 있어? 어떻게 네가……”

유키히로는 말을 이을 수가 없었다. 배신감이 너무 커서 감당하기 힘들었다. 다른 사람도 아닌 하이드가 미샤를 죽였다. 유키히로가 울 때 안아줬던 손으로 작은 강아지의 목을 졸랐다. 그리고 기쁘게 웃으며 유키히로에게 그것을 알렸다. 토할 것 같았다. 어떻게 하이드가. 기댈 수 있다고 생각했는데. 지금까지 보아왔던 하이드의 모습이 전부 가식 같다는 생각이 들었다. 아니, 아마 하이드는 항상 진심이었을 것이다. 유키히로를 안아줄 때에도, 미샤를 죽일 때에도. 그래서 유키히로는 더 화가 나고 두려웠다. 눈앞의 그가 역겨웠다.

“윳키가 죽고 싶다고 했잖아.”

하이드가 말했다. 그의 목소리는 차분했다.

“미샤는 혼자였잖아. 그리고 아팠어. 너처럼 죽고 싶을 거라고 생각해서, 그래서 그냥 좀 도와준 것뿐이야.”

도와줬다고? 유키히로는 어이가 없어 말이 나오지 않았다. 그는 이를 악물었다.

“살아있던 미샤가 너 때문에 시체가 됐잖아! 네가 죽였다고!”

“그게 어때서? 행복한 꿈속으로 갔겠지. 윳키도 차라리 죽어버렸으면 좋겠다고 했잖아.”

그 말을 듣는 순간 유키히로는 손이 올라가는 것을 막지 못했다. 퍽 하고 하이드의 얼굴이 돌아갔다. 하이드가 충격과 당혹감으로 얼룩진 얼굴로 그를 바라보았다.

맞는 말일지도 몰랐다. 차라리 죽어버리는 게 미샤에겐 더 좋았을 지도 몰랐다. 자신에게도 그게 더 좋았을까. 유키히로는 그 말이 자신을 부정하는 것 같아 참을 수 없었다. 맞는 말 같아서 더 그랬다.

“너 당장 나가.”

“윳키? 왜 그렇게……”

“나가라고!”

유키히로는 손에 잡히는 물건을 집어던졌다. 하이드는 상처 입은 표정으로 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 유키히로는 문을 열고 그를 밖으로 밀쳐냈다.

“……너 같은 미친 새끼 다시는 볼 일 없을 거야.”

마지막으로 본 하이드는 금방이라도 울 것 같았다. 유키히로는 쾅 하고 문을 닫았다.

유키히로는 침대로 쓰러졌다. 하이드를 내쫓은 건 유키히로인데 오히려 자신이 버려진 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 차가운 눈밭에 산산이 조각나서 버려진 기분. 그는 눈을 감았다. 다시 혼자다. 쓰라린 눈물이 한 줄기 흘러내렸다.

 

 *

 

하이드는 정처 없이 걸었다. 갈 곳도 없었고 무엇을 해야 할지도 알 수 없었다. 그는 고개를 들어 위를 보았다. 투명한 회색 천장은 끝없이 펼쳐져있었다. ‘하늘’은 언제 봐도 믿을 수 없을 만큼 광활했다. 그는 ‘실험실’에서 바깥세상 이야기를 처음 들었을 때를 떠올렸다. 그 때는 아주 설렜다. 바깥세상은 마냥 신기하고 재밌을 것 같았다. 지금, 하늘을 보는 하이드는 자신의 생각이 틀렸음을 깨달았다. 그는 숨이 막혔다. 회색은 그를 붙잡고 놔주지 않았다. 답답했다. 하이드는 왜 그런지 알 수 없었다. 꽉 막히는 기분과 함께 유키히로가 떠올랐다. 하이드를 밖으로 밀치던 그. 자신을 노려보던 눈동자. 알 수 없는 답답한 느낌이 더 짙어졌다. 익숙치 않은 고통이었다. 왠지 약이 몸 안을 헤집는 감각보다 더 받아들이기 힘들었다. 그는 바닥에 주저앉았다. 한 대 후려 맞은 것처럼 머릿속이 지끈거리며 아팠다.

 그냥 ‘연구소’에 얌전히 있는 게 나았을 지도 몰라, 그는 생각했다. 머리 위를 비추는 빛이 강해졌다. 그는 보지 않아도 알았다. 하얀 빛. 그는 나온 적이 없었다. 나올 수 없었다. 하얀 빛이 그를 가만히 지켜보았다. 영원히 끝나지 않을 것처럼 그곳에서 그를 비추었다. 머릿속마저 하얗게 말라버려 텅 비는 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 그만해. 그는 애원했다. 그것은 조금도 멈추지 않고 머릿속으로 파고들었다. 지이이 하고 불빛이 돌아가는 소리가 들렸다. 소리는 점점 커졌다. 그만. 싫어. 모든 것이 뒤집어졌다. 아하하하. 그는 강한 충동에 이끌려 웃었다. 배가 아플 때까지 웃는 것을 멈출 수 없었다. 그는 그를 이끄는 충동에게 외치고 있었다. 그만둬. 이제 그만해. 허우적거리며 그는 눈 시리게 하얀 바다 속에 잠겼다. 그를 괴롭게 하는 감각이 진해지며 몸이 이완되었다. 그는 깊게 가라앉았다. 그리고 모든 것을 초월한 심연의 어둠과 마주쳤다. 그러다갑자기 바깥으로 끌어올려졌다.

 하이드는 가쁜 숨을 내쉬었다. 가는 금색 선이 바닥에 어지러이 흩어져 있었다. 손이 머리카락을 잡아 뜯은 것 같았다. 살점이 뜯어졌는지 두피가 따가웠다. 그는 멍하니 생각했다. 꿈 세계. 깊은 안도감을 주던 그 어둠은 꿈에서 본 세계였다. 미샤의 부드러운 목덜미를 내리 누를 때 잠깐 마주쳤던 세계였다. 다시 만났단 게 기뻤다. 하이드에게 그것은 친구였다. 아픈 실험으로부터 그를 편안하게 해주고 재워주는 친구. 하이드는 항상 달콤한 그가 좋았다. 사실 ‘항상’은 아니었다. 유키히로와 같이 지내던 최근에 하이드는 그를 만날 생각을 하지 않았다. 바깥세상에는 눈이나 하늘 같이 신기한 것들이 많았다. 그는 그것들을 계속 보고 싶었다. 그랬었다.

 그러나 그것들은 자신의 것이 아니었다. 그는 볼품없이 바닥에 흩어진 머리카락을 바라보았다. 축 늘어진 머리카락을 보자 서글픈 기분이 들었다. 유키히로는 그런 짓을 하지 않았다. 유키히로는 머리카락을 잡아 뜯지 않았고, 팔 안쪽에 자잘한 흉터도 없었다. 나는 ‘미친 새끼’라서 유키히로와 다른 걸까. 그는 멍하니 생각했다. 그 말을 내뱉는 유키히로의 눈은 경멸로 빨갛게 젖어있었다. 몸 안 쪽 깊숙한 곳이 쓰라렸다. 미샤를 죽여주었는데, 미샤는 편안한 꿈 속으로 간 건데 왜 그렇게 화를 낸 걸까. 하이드는 이해할 수 없었다. 그냥 하이드가 ‘미친 새끼’라서 그랬던 걸까. 그는 고개를 떨구었다. ‘바깥세상’은 그가 있을 곳이 아니었다. 꿈 속에서 보았던 두 아이가 떠올랐다. 아름다운 그 곳에서 행복해보이던 그들. 그들처럼 모든 걸 넘어서 그 곳에 가야할 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 하이드는 주머니 속의 유리조각을 꽉 쥐었다. 거친 모서리가 부드러운 손바닥을 파고들어 박혔다. 그는 팔목에 그것을 가져다댔다. 그만 오랜 친구와 만나고 싶다. 항상 그의 곁에 있었던 깊은 어둠 속에 안기고 싶었다. 그는 유리조각을 찔러 넣었다. 쾌감을 닮은 고통이 그를 마비시켜갔다. 그는 그것을 깊숙이 눌렀다. 시야가 어두워지고 천천히 꿈이 찾아왔다. 아, 오랜만이야. 하이드는 죽음이 내미는 손을 잡았다.

 

*

 

유키히로는 침대에 늘어지게 누워 멍하니 천장을 바라보았다. 그는 며칠째 일을 나가지 않고 있었다. 아무것도 하고 싶지 않았다.

갑자기 허기가 느껴졌다. 집안에 틀어박힌 지 벌써 며칠째였다. 밖으로 나가 사람들 사이에서 혼자라는 것을 실감하고 싶지 않았다. 그는 헛웃음을 흘렸다. 혼자 산 지 몇 년째인데. 누군가와 같이 살았던 건 최근 며칠 간 뿐이었다.

그는 비척대며 일어나 가스레인지로 향했다. 냄비를 열자 차갑게 식은 스프가 있었다. 차갑고 미끄덩거리는 걸쭉한 액체. 토할 것 같아서 그는 뚜껑을 닫았다. 따뜻하게 데워져 있지 않은 스프는 싫었다. 그는 그 생각을 하고는 놀랐다. 예전에는 차가운 스프도 잘 먹었는데. 언제부터였을까…. 그는 문득 그게 언제부터였는지 깨달았다.

그는 머리를 흔들었다. 하이드 그 개새끼. 또 그를 떠올려버린 자신이 싫었다. 하이드는 괴물이다. 그는 미샤를 죽였다. 그는…… 또 눈물이 나올 것 같아 그는 눈가를 지그시 눌렀다. 솔직히 이젠 그렇게 화가 나지도 않았다. 하이드가 한 짓은 잊히지도 않고 용서하고 싶지도 않았지만 정작 하이드를 떠올리면 별 느낌이 들지 않았다. 이미 너무 감정을 쏟아버린 걸지도 몰랐다.

생각이 슬며시 고개를 들었다. 추운데 잘 살아는 있을까.

 

 

 

동네를 구석구석 돌아다녔는데도 작은 금발 아이는 보이지 않았다. 유키히로는 길게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 애초에 하이드가 아직도 이 마을에 있을 거란 보장도 없었다. 역시 찾으러 나오는 건 바보 같은 짓이었다. 그는 천천히 집으로 발걸음을 돌렸다.

그러나 그는 들판과 맞닿은 마을의 가장자리에서 발걸음을 멈추었다. 앙상한 나무가 멋대로 자란 어느 건물의 터. 더러운 금발을 언뜻 본 것 같았다. 하이드다. 그는 심호흡을 하고 천천히 다가갔다. 금발의 아이는 쪼그려 앉아있었다.

“…하이드?”

하이드는 고개를 들지 않았다. 그는 손목을 무언가로 계속 후볐다. 유키히로는 얼어붙었다. 그의 팔은 온통 피범벅이었다. 손목에서 새빨간 피가 끊이지 않고 흘렀다. 흰 눈이 그것을 머금어 자극적인 붉은 빛을 띠고 있었다. 하이드가 그를 올려보았다. 눈빛이 탁했다. 유키히로는 그 모든 것이 환상처럼 느껴졌다. 문득 가족들이 떠올랐다. 귀를 찢는 파열음. 하얀 재. 조각나서 부수어지는 가족들.

자신이 무엇을 하고 있는지 자각할 수 없었다. 몸이 멋대로 달려 나가 하이드의 손을 쳐냈다.

“…뭐하는 거야!”

그는 목소리를 쥐어짜냈다. 부수어지는 하얀 조각들. 그리고 피로 젖은 하이드. 눈앞에서 또 다시 누군가가 죽어가고 있었다. 거부감이 치솟았다. 유키히로는 그 사실을 견뎌낼 수 없었다. 머릿속을 무언가가 쾅쾅 울려댔다. 또 다시, 눈앞에서 소중한 사람이 스러진다. 하이드는 유키히로를 보며 부드럽게 웃었다.

“왜, 윳키. 윳키도 해줄까?”

하이드는 태연했다. 유키히로는 자신의 핏줄을 끊으며 웃는 하이드가 무서웠다. 그리고 그렇게 그를 잃을까봐 더 무서웠다. 하이드가 죽는다. 그와 같이 지냈던 날들, 따뜻한 스프, 유키히로가 믿을 수 있었던 유일한 온기 모든 것이 산산이 바스러진다. 몸이 덜덜 떨렸다. 더 이상 보지 못한다. 아무리 울고 괴로워해도 절대로 다시 볼 수 없는 곳으로 떠난다. 그의 가족들이 그랬던 것처럼. 미칠 것 같은 상실감과 슬픔이 그를 집어삼켰다.

“하지 마! 하지 마, 하이드. 제발! 제발….”

자신이 무슨 말을 지껄이는지 제대로 들어오지 않았다. 유키히로는 하이드에게 매달렸다. 하이드의 몸이 차가웠다. 눈앞에서 살아있던 생명이 식어간다. 멈출 수 없는 상상이 계속되었다. 피투성이가 된 채로 하이드는 눈을 감는다. 이제 시체인 그것은 딱딱하게 굳는다. 어쩌면 부수어져 있을지도 모른다. 엄마, 아빠, 동생처럼 형체도 알아보기 힘든 고깃덩어리가 되어있을지도 모른다. 하얀 재가 내려 덮인다. 유키히로의 머릿속도 하얘졌다. 귓가에서 파열음이 터지는 착각이 들었다.

“윳키, 왜 울어?”

하이드의 목소리가 웅웅거리며 들렸다. 눈이 닿는 모든 곳이 나선을 그리며 빙글빙글 돌아갔다. 의아해하는 그의 얼굴이 흐릿하게 보였다.

“하고 싶어 했잖아. 같이 편한 꿈속에서 자자.”

하이드는 유리조각을 더 세게 쥐었다. 흐릿한 시야로 핏빛 유리조각만이 선명하게 보였다. 속이 뒤집어 질 것 같았다. 본능적인 혐오가 그를 가득 채웠다.

“싫…어.”

싫어, 유키히로는 순간 끓어오른 강한 힘으로 하이드가 쥔 유리조각을 빼앗았다. 그는 피가 진득하게 달라붙은 그 흉측한 물건을 던져버렸다. 소름끼치는 소리를 내며 그것이 깨졌다. 유키히로는 온 힘을 다해 하이드에게 소리쳤다.

“아니야!”

목소리가 거칠게 갈라졌다.

“편하지 않아! 죽으면 끝이라고! 아무것도 없어! 그냥, 끝이야!”

순식간에 차갑게 끝나버린 가족들이 하이드의 얼굴에 겹쳐졌다. 이어지는 파열음에 머리가 먹먹해진다. 냉혹하게 웃는 하얀 재가 내린다. 하얀 재는 유키히로도 집어삼킨다. 자신의 몸이 하얗게 부수어진다. 유키히로는 그 상상을 깨부술 것처럼 악을 썼다.

“내가 그 때 죽었으면, 따뜻한 스프도 못 먹고, 미샤를 쓰다듬지도 못하고, 너하고도 못 만났을 거라고! 죽는 건 끔찍해!”

유키히로는 말하면서 깨달아갔다. 그래서 그는 죽고 싶지 않았다.

하이드는 놀란 얼굴로 그를 보고 있었다.

“그러니까…… 죽는 건 싫어. 제발, 하이드….”

유키히로는 애원했다. 하이드는 엉망이 된 꼴로 우는 그를 말없이 바라보았다. 순간 마주친 까만 눈동자에는 슬픔이 담겨있었다. 그는 말했다.  

“그럼 살아.”

여전히 귀가 웅웅거렸다. 차가운 허공 속에 그 말의 울림이 가득 찼다.

“살아, 유키히로.”

하이드의 그 말이 유키히로의 가슴에 꽂혔다. 그게 절대적인 것이라도 되는 양, 유키히로는 그 말을 깊게 받아들였다. 정신없는 와중에 그는 생각했다. 나는 죽지 못해서 산 게 아니었구나. 그런 이유 때문에 살았던 거구나.

하이드의 팔에서 눈 아프게 빨간 피가 눈밭으로 뚝뚝 떨어지고 있었다. 유키히로는 하이드를 안았다. 그가 자신의 팔을 괴롭히지 못하도록 꽉 껴안았다.

“너도 죽지 마. 제발…….”

사라져버리지 마. 절박함이 담긴 유키히로의 말에 하이드는 아픈 표정을 지었다. 그는 달래는 말투로 대답했다.

“…알았어. 알았어, 윳키.”

하이드는 그를 토닥였다. 다시는 잃고 싶지 않은 마음에 유키히로는 그를 더 세게 안았다.

 

*

 

또 아침부터 눈이었다. 유키히로는 흩날리는 하얀 눈송이를 바라보았다. 지난 번에 내린 눈이 녹지도 않았는데. 눈은 하얀 풍경에 하얀색을 덧칠했다. 창문 저 멀리에서 강아지처럼 뛰어다니는 하이드가 보였다. 그는 내려오는 눈송이를 받아먹기도 하고 그 속에서 달려보기도 하면서 신나게 놀고 있었다.

하이드는 그 날 이후로 자해를 한 적이 없었다. 물론 유키히로가 보지 못한 것일 수도 있지만 적어도 자해를 하는 것 같은 낌새는 없었다. 그렇지만 유키히로는 계속 불안했다.

하이드의 상처는 깊었다. 상처가 있다는 걸 스스로 알아차리지 못할 정도로 깊었다. 대체 어떤 삶이었기에 ‘사는’ 것에 대한 개념이 없을까. 그건 유키히로조차 상상하기 힘들었다. 유키히로는 하이드의 모습을 눈으로 좇았다. 언제 또 죽으려 할지 모른다. 그에 대해 생각하니 슬픈 기분이 들었다. 그는 어렴풋이 생각했다. 어쩌면 언젠가는 그냥 받아들여야 할지도 모른다. 유키히로는 몸을 떨었다. 싫었다. 싫었지만 사는 게 더 고통스럽다면 하이드를 잡아둘 수는 없는 노릇이었다.

유키히로는 머리를 흔들어 불안을 떨쳐냈다. 지금은 그냥 같이 놀고 싶었다. 그는 방금 했던 생각을 지우고 옆에 놓인 외투를 집어들었다.

 

하이드는 내려오는 눈을 신기하게 바라보았다. 한 순간도 주저하지 않고 눈은 사뿐히 바닥에 내려앉았다. 앞을 보아도 뒤를 보아도 부드럽게 떨어지는 흰 눈송이가 가득했다. 온 세상이 깨끗한 하양 속에 감싸였다.

예쁘다, 하이드는 생각했다. 꿈 속 세계가 이럴까. 그는 상상해보았다. 아니면 그 곳은 훨씬 더 아름다운 곳일까. 하이드는 상상하기를 그만두었다. 굳이 그런 곳을 상상하지 않더라도 눈앞의 세계는 충분히 아름다웠다. 어쩌면, 그는 생각했다. 모든 걸 넘어 꼭 가야만 하는 곳은 꿈 세계뿐만이 아닐지도 몰랐다. 그는 모든 걸 넘어 눈앞의 하얀 세계 속으로 걸어갈 수도 있었다. 원한다면 유키히로와 같이 걸을 수도 있었다. 그는 자신에게 매달려 애원하던 유키히로의 모습을 회상했다. 우는 유키히로를 보며 그 때 하이드는 아팠다. 그를 두고 꿈 세계로 가고 싶지는 않았다.

꿈 속 세계로 들어간 두 아이가 떠올랐다. 그들에게 그것은 가장 좋은 선택이었을 것이다. 하이드에게는 그것과는 다른 좋은 선택이 있는 걸지도 몰랐다.

하이드는 문득 유키히로가 보고 싶어졌다. 그는 깨끗한 하얀 캔버스에 발자국을 그리며 집으로 달려갔다.

 

유키히로는 떨어져 쌓이는 눈 조각을 바라보았다. 그는 아직도 하얀 재를 닮은 눈이 싫었다. 눈은 볼 때마다 눈앞에서 죽어간 가족들을 생각하게 했다. 아마 평생 잊지 못할 것이다.

춥다, 손이 시려워 그는 숨을 호오 불었다. 하얀 입김이 올라가 하늘에 녹아들었다.

“…윳키!”

뒤에서 달려든 강한 힘 때문에 유키히로는 넘어질 뻔했다. 유키히로는 하이드에게 한마디 핀잔을 주려다 관두었다. 허리에서 전해져오는 온기가 온 몸을 덥혔다. 왠지 기분이 나쁘지 않았다. 그는 말을 하지도 않고 하이드를 떼어내려고도 하지 않으며 가만히 서있었다. 하이드도 말없이 그를 안고만 있었다. 눈송이가 유키히로와 하이드 위에 살며시 내려앉았다.

“있지, 윳키.”

하이드가 느릿하게 말을 꺼냈다. 평소보다 조금 더 부드러운 목소리였다.

“나는 지금 너무 행복해.”

유키히로는 불현듯 하이드가 예전에 했던 말을 떠올렸다. 결국 하이드도 절대 잊을 수 없는 걸까.

“…그래서 살고 싶어.”

몸 속 깊숙한 곳에서 따뜻한 감각이 피어올랐다.

내려쌓이는 눈을 보며 유키히로는 생각했다. 그는 앞으로도 눈을 좋아할 수 없을 것이다. 하지만 뒤에서 느껴지는 온기 때문인지 그는 지금 그것을 보고 평화롭다고 느낄 수 있었다. 그것만으로도 괜찮았다.

하이드가 손을 포개어왔다. 눈 속에서 그들은 오랫동안 그렇게 서있었다.

 


End file.
